


El choque de nuestras manos

by StylerMimi



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other, Probably ooc, oh my god i'm sorry i only can write in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylerMimi/pseuds/StylerMimi
Summary: Es de medianoche y el vice-capitán, Brett Graves, está parado delante de la puerta del dormitorio del capitán de la policía, Neil Masefield.Brett tiene un pasado tormentoso, pasado en el cual fue maltratado por una persona al que le irrita tener que llamarle maestro y su pandilla de idiotas. Disparos, golpes, patadas, latigazos, si tenía suerte solamente lo insultaban, ese era el día a día de Brett desde que nació.A pesar de ya no pasar por esas cosas, él sigue sufriendo en el mundo de los sueños, las pesadillas que lo transportan a ese tiempo pueden con él, a Brett solamente le queda recurrir una vez más a Neil, el dragón inmortal que lo sacó de su sufrimiento.





	El choque de nuestras manos

Era de medianoche, la oscuridad se había apoderado de los cielos, la luna había tomado el lugar del sol y las estrellas estaban dispuestas a acompañarla una vez más, la hora de los sueños había llegado. El silencio de la noche reinaba en aquella habitación nuevamente, un cansado capitán descansaba en la mullida cama, pero su sueño se vio interrumpido de repente por el sonido de la puerta de su habitación siendo golpeada, el silencio había sido roto.

Neil definitivamente seguía teniendo ganas de dormir, pero con la poca energía que había conseguido acumular durante su sueño procedió a levantarse de su cama y con pasos entre somnolientos y despiertos se empezó a acercar a su puerta. Normalmente uno se sentiría molesto de que lo interrumpieran mientras dormía, pero él no se sentía así, Neil sabía quién estaba tocando la puerta a estas horas y definitivamente no se podría enojar con él, ni siquiera en un millón de años.

Abrió la puerta, quien estaba delante suyo era el vice-capitán, Brett Graves. Si estaba acá era por algo, y ese algo le preocupaba, sus sentidos se despertaron por completo

Analizó por unos cortos segundos a Brett, a pesar de que el pelirrojo no le estuviera devolviendo la mirada por estar mirando hacía abajo, Neil se hacía una idea lo que sus ojos dorados estarían transmitiendo, culpa por haberle despertado y tristeza. Con un dulce tono le indicó que entrara a su habitación y que se sentara en su cama para que pudieran conversar, Brett simplemente asintió e hizo lo que se le pidió mientras el capitán cerraba la puerta para después seguirle por detrás y sentarse a su lado.

\- … ¿De nuevo una pesadilla? – Preguntó Neil.

\- Sí, señor… – Se había tomado unos segundos antes de confirmarle su sospecha al dragón inmortal, parece que estaba intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

\- Si tienes ganas de llorar puedes hacerlo, nunca me burlaría de ti – A el capitán no le molestaba la idea de ser el pañuelo que usas para secarte las lágrimas, si llorar podía hacer que el dragón sombra se sintiera un poco mejor, estaría bien. Con esas palabras quería transmitirle calma a su compañero, aunque dudaba de que fuera a mostrar ese lado suyo.

Hace un tiempo que el vice-capitán no venía a su habitación por ese motivo, ¿tal vez habría sido hace unos meses o incluso un año? Realmente no podía recordar, pero siempre estaba preparado para esta situación ya que era algo que sucedía con mucha frecuencia cuando Brett era pequeño, durante ese tiempo Neil incluso se quedaba algunas veces despierto hasta tarde solamente para asegurarse de que el joven dragón estuviera descansando tranquilamente. Hacer eso le hacía sentir paz, tal vez luego estaría un poco cansado, pero saber que el pelirrojo durmió sin dificultades era una buena recompensa. Neil solamente quería que los niños acogidos por el cuerpo de policía estuvieran bien.

\- La pesadilla tiene que ver con tu pasado, ¿no es así, Brett? Estoy acá para ti, puedes contarme lo que soñaste esta vez, no estás solo, no tienes que aguantar el dolor como antes, te escucharé, estoy aquí – Palabras suaves, tono suave, esperaba que todo eso sirviera – Quisiera que me vieras, ¿está bien eso para ti? – Por un momento pensó que se estaba precipitando, pero necesitaba ver los ojos del dragón sombra, quería hacer contacto visual para intentar comunicarle más cosas con el arte de las miradas.

Brett obedeció, apartó alguno de sus cabellos que le tapaban su rostro para que el capitán pudiera verle mejor, también trató de secar un poco sus mejillas, estaban algo húmedas por sus lágrimas, sus ojos se veían horribles, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado llorando para que estén así? Sintió demasiada pena, al menos estaba agradecido de que al final hubiera decidido acudir a él. Sus ojos eran un remolino de sentimientos, tristeza, culpa y rabia eran los dominantes. No sin antes pedirle permiso, el capitán puso su mano en la frente del pelirrojo, estaba caliente, lo único bueno es que no era debido a una fiebre, que estuviera enfermo sería peor…  
El vice-capitán abrió su boca.

\- Gracias por tus palabras, señor, pero, por favor, no me mires mucho… Es algo incómodo – Quitó la mano del capitán de su frente con gentileza y la devolvió a la cama, no quería ser brusco con él, solamente estaba preocupado, sus acciones eran entendibles– Estoy mejor ahora, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes tanto por mí… - Su tono seguía siendo bajo, sin embargo claramente evidenciaba que lo que decía Brett era verdad, estaba un poco mejor que antes e incluso dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa cuando terminó de hablar. Eso era bueno, eso le alegró, él quería lo mejor para su compañero.

Neil le devolvió la sonrisa, le pidió que se quedara en donde estaba y que si quería podía acomodarse mientras él iba a la cocina a preparar té para ambos. Algo caliente haría que el todavía joven dragón se sintiera mucho mejor, esto fue algo que aprendió con su maestra, Emilia. Aunque no sabía qué té escogería… ¿Tal vez el de frutos rojos? Lo había probado y no era malo.

Cuando volvió a su habitación vio que el pelirrojo seguía en el mismo lugar de la cama en que se había sentado, aunque ahora estaba cubierto hasta los hombros por una de las mantas de su cama. El alto dragón le pasó una de las tazas a Brett, le agradeció y la tomó, se destapó un poco para poder indicarle al capitán que se sentara más cerca de él para que ambos pudieran compartir el abrazo de la manta. El capitán comprendió el mensaje, se sentó al lado de su compañero con su propia taza de té en sus manos y dejó que lo abrigaran.

\- Entonces, ¿te sientes listo ahora? -Esa fue su pregunta, no quería obligarlo tampoco, si Brett no tenía ganas de compartir su pesadilla él lo entendería y simplemente se encargaría de hacer de este un momento agradable para que al final los dos puedan descansar en paz.

\- Ah, sí, capitán. Ahora puedo contar mejor lo que pasó, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora – Sí, el tono de su voz era mucho mejor ahora. Brett tomó un sorbo de su té de frutos rojos y después aclaró su garganta – Soñé… Soñé de nuevo con ellos y especialmente con ese ser que me provoca asco llamar mi maestro, ese hijo de puta… -Paró de hablar en seco, ¿por qué? ¿A lo mejor se preguntó si al capitán le parecería bien que usara un lenguaje grosero? Aunque nunca se había preocupado por su lenguaje antes, uhm, un misterio. La cosa es que volvió a continuar desde donde se había detenido – Me estaban torturando como siempre lo habían hecho, latigazos, disparos, golpes, patadas, si llegaba a tener suerte solamente me decían insultos, pero había algunas veces en que hacían eso para luego días después abusar de una peor forma de mí, al final, creo que no era suerte.

Neil escuchaba atentamente, detestaba la maldad con la que algunas personas podían llegar a actuar.

\- Recordé el dolor que me provocaron todos esos maltratos y se sintieron tan reales como cuando los sufrí en el momento, lo que me aterró más fue recordar la cara de esa cosa que debo llamar maestro como también tener en mi mente su voz de mierda… -Hizo una pausa para tomar su té, lo sopló durante un rato para evitar quemarse- Cuando me desperté por el miedo traté de calmarme, pero… No pude, no pude hacer nada, capitán, sin querer toqué una de las heridas que todavía tengo en mi cuerpo y fue mi peor error. Son la evidencia de que pasé por todo esto, son marcas que nunca podré quitar u olvidar. Normalmente las personas suelen borrar cualquier momento malo por el que hayan pasado de sus recuerdos, pero yo no puedo, mis cicatrices son algo que no se irán, han pasado diez años y no se han ido de mi piel… - Su voz se estaba quebrando, hablar se le estaba haciendo difícil, volvió a estar con sus ánimos bajos pero pareciera que más bien iba a llorar de rabia. Brett solamente atinó a tomar nuevamente su té para contener sus ganas de romper algo, sus ojos transmitían ira, parecía que si tuviera nuevamente aquella oportunidad mataría una vez más a sus maltratadores, una y otra vez hasta que el agotamiento lo matara a él mismo.

Neil también tomó un sorbo del té frutos rojos, lo tenía hasta la mitad ahora. Dejó la taza en su mesa de noche, aclaró sus pensamientos y procedió a intentar calmarlo como lo ha hecho desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, tenía que ayudarlo, no podía fallarle a alguien que había decidido abrirle su corazón de esa forma.

\- No veas tus cicatrices de esa forma, Brett, no son del todo malas, tienes que verlas de otra forma y rescatar algo bueno de ellas… -Quiso continuar, pero su compañero le interrumpió.

\- Perdone, capitán, ¿pero de qué otra forma puedo ver estas mierdas que esos desgraciados me dejaron? – Dejó su taza en la mesa de noche como el alto dragón, lo siguiente que hizo fue levantar un poco la camisa de su pijama y señaló las cicatrices que se encontraban en su abdomen – Es imposible ver estas cosas con otro sentido que no sea el del odio absoluto – Por su tono se notaba que estaba un poco molesto, raramente pasaba eso, ah, parece que metió la pata, pero si puede retomar el punto al que quería llegar tal vez…

\- Brett, tranquilo, por favor – Neil no se iba a rendir, le tenía que decir lo que pensaba, no podía dejar que Brett se odiara, él sabía el otro significado que tenían esas cicatrices, pero el dragón sombra parece que no se había dado cuenta todavía– Dame tus manos, ¿bien? – Si hacía esto, a lo mejor podría cumplir con su propósito.

\- … - Dudó al principio, estaba molesto, molesto por lo que dijo el capitán y molesto por estar así con el capitán en esta situación. No podía comprender lo que quería decir, ¿realmente había algo bueno sobre estas cosas? El verlas aunque sea un poco le traía a su memoria bastante dolor. Brett miró a su capitán, luego a sus manos, estaban extendidas para poder recibir las suyas. Al final el pelirrojo aceptó, ambos sintieron la calidez de ellas chocando entre sí, demasiada, demasiada gentileza.

Emilia le enseñó que aunque hayan murallas, no hablen el mismo idioma o sean de diferentes razas, las personas al tomarse de las manos podían comunicarse a la perfección y que por lo tanto podrían entenderse, definitivamente una enseñanza que nunca olvidará, eso le había permitido ayudar a muchos niños que habían pasado por lo mismo que el vice-capitán, eso había hecho que él estuviera ahora a su lado, eso era la razón por la que el lazo entre ellos dos fuera bastante fuerte.

Neil llevó las manos de Brett a su boca, ¿parece que estaba un poco avergonzado? Notó que sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas, aunque él no pensaba besarlas ni nada… Después de eso, llevó esas suaves manos a sus mejillas, ambos se empezaron a observar fijamente, el capitán sonreía levemente a su compañero de trabajo y Brett, bueno, él ya no sabía cómo debería de reaccionar.

Sus mejillas ardían, definitivamente estaba rojo, si fuera posible morir por vergüenza él ya habría pasado a mejor vida en ese momento. El que ahora se estén mirando fijamente tampoco ayudaba a mejorar su estado, o sea, ahora ya se sentía más animado, pero su vergüenza… Intentó olvidarse de ella, cuando observó mejor al capitán se dio cuenta de la expresión facial que tenía este, era la misma que la de aquel tiempo , era la misma suave expresión de hace diez años de ese dragón a quien llegó a considerar como una especie de deidad, la deidad que le había hechizado.

\- Recordaste el primer momento en que nos conocimos, ¿verdad? – Volvió a sonreírle, una sonrisa especialmente para él – Pienso que no es bueno que odies esas cicatrices, sé lo que representan para ti en estos momentos, entiendo los tipos de recuerdos que te trae el verlas. Te hacen viajar a tu pasado el cual te gustaría olvidar porque sufriste y pasaste por mucho. Pero intenta ver algo positivo de ellas, tus cicatrices demuestran que lograste sobrevivir a todo eso que tuviste que soportar – Apartó las manos del pelirrojo de su rostro, ahora eran las suyas las que estaban en el rostro del otro. Vaya, no solamente las manos de Brett eran suaves, sino también su rostro – Esas “cosas” demuestran lo fuerte que fuiste y actualmente eres, no odies tu pasado, al final, tu mismo pasado es una de tus motivaciones ahora, ¿verdad? Tú eres el único que sabe lo que es haber experimentado lo que viviste, trabajas arduamente para ayudar a los niños a salir de ambientes así. Brett, eres alguien de admirar, tus ganas de brindar apoyo a quienes necesiten de ayuda también son admirables, eres alguien fuerte. Si hay algo en lo que no me equivoqué es en haberte pedido que fueras vice-capitán, cumples perfectamente con tu trabajos. No te odies, los niños e Iris te quieren, al igual que yo – La frente del alto dragón chocó contra su cabeza, casi por la zona de su propia frente. Más dulces palabras iban saliendo de la boca del capitán, también utilizaba sus dedos para jugar con su cabello Todo ese amor iba a hacer que se desbordara, tener al capitán con él era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Si uno de los planes del capitán era hacer que se sintiera querido, lo había logrado.

\- … Gra-Gracias, señor… - Formular estas cortas palabras de agradecimiento le había tomado trabajo, de por sí él era pobre al mostrar otras emociones que no sean enojo, pero todas aquellas cosas que el capitán había estado haciendo con él hasta ahora lo habían vuelto más torpe todavía, ¿cómo el capitán podía ser tan bueno? Para él antes habría sido imposible que alguien así existiera, pero el policía era la prueba de que estaba equivocado. No podía decirlo, le costaba, alejó al capitán de él para que ambos pudieran verse de nuevo. Si tenía suerte, el mensaje que quería transmitirle le llegaba. Brett quería decirle que le estaba muy agradecido por todo, que está feliz de haberlo conocido, que gracias a él su vida dejó de estar en una escala de grises desde el día en que nació, que el capitán Neil era el pintor de su vida, Neil Masefield le había enseñado otros colores, colores diferentes, amables, encantadores y cálidos aparte del frío gris - No sé qué decirte aparte de agradecerte, de verdad, gracias por todo, capitán.

Si bien los dragones viven por mucho más tiempo que los humanos, Brett no era inmortal como el capitán, estando en este tipo de trabajo podría incluso morir antes, mientras que la persona más especial para él solamente sería capaz de morir por causas naturales. Su único deseo en aquel momento fue poder tener la oportunidad de vivir una larga vida al lado del capitán, si la muerte del dragón sombra fuera natural estaría feliz, pero si era provocada… Que al menos le permitan pasar una gran parte de su vida junto al dragón inmortal, su salvador.

¿Un deseo de este tipo será mucho? Ojalá no.

Los dos se soltaron, volvieron a tomar sus tazas y a terminar el té. Conversaron sobre diferentes cosas, lo que harían más tarde en el trabajo, intentaron adivinar qué habría de almuerzo en la tarde, Brett le habló de sus libros, Neil le contó una de sus largas historias que eran dignas de un anciano. Eran las 2:00 AM cuando decidieron irse a dormir de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te quedas a dormir conmigo? Los dos cabemos en mi cama – Le preguntó Neil, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían dormido juntos, recuerda que la última vez fue cuando Brett era un niño todavía. Los niños siempre suelen recurrir a gente en quienes confían demasiado cuando quieren dormir pero tienen tanto miedo de diferentes cosas que se los impide.

\- ¿Estás seguro, señor? Ya he interrumpido tu sueño una vez, si lo hago por segunda vez no sé si me podría perdonar si te veo cansado durante el trabajo – Fue repentino, intentó responder con normalidad y con un tono relajado, a pesar de que en ese preciso momento necesitaba relajación porque esa pregunta lo había desconcentrado –

\- Si tienes otra pesadilla es más rápido para mí ayudarte si estás a mi lado cuando eso suceda que si estás lejos de mí, creo que es más adecuado – Le respondió tranquilamente.

\- Bueno, no puedo discutir ante esa lógica… Acepto – En verdad Brett no podía discutir ante eso, el capitán tenía razón, si él estaba a su lado durante una de sus pesadillas sería más fácil que el dragón inmortal lo calme que si se encontraban lejos uno del otro.

Brett se levantó y apagó las luces, Neil le hizo un lado en su mullida cama, el dragón inmortal vaciló antes de acostarse al lado de su capitán, era raro volver a dormir con él como en aquellos tiempos. Cuando por fin se acostó, el dragón inmortal le tapó con su manta, Brett se había acostado mirando al capitán y Neil lo estaba mirando a él también. Este último empezó a hablar casi susurrando.

\- ¿Y si dormimos tomados de las manos? Dicen que si dos personas duermen de esta forma pueden incluso compartir el mismo sueño – La manera en que habló le recordó extrañamente a un niño cuando le cuenta a otro sobre un secreto, como que para vencer a tal enemigo necesitas hacer esto o que la señora de la casa de la esquina se convierte en una bruja en las noches

\- Señor, no sabía que estabas tan desesperado por tener una pesadilla – El sarcasmo fue evidente, pero no lo dijo de mala forma, intentó decirlo como una especie de broma.

\- Si es una pesadilla tuya por mí estaría bien, Brett, podría defenderte de las personas que te han hecho daño, no es una mala idea – Soltó una sonrisa, a Neil Masefield deberían de mandarlo a la cárcel por decir cosas así y sonreír de esa forma. Debe ser el peor criminal del mundo.

\- … Ah, bien, tú ganas de nuevo, capitán – Su cara se había vuelto roja, ¿cuántas veces ya le había pasado esto? Ya era cansino, solamente esperaba que el capitán no fuera capaz de notar el color de su rostro, deseaba que el parche de su ojo le dificultara en realidad, deseó que Neil no fuera capaz de ver bien en la oscuridad absoluta, si notaba el color de sus mejillas eso sería más vergonzoso todavía. Esto debe ser lo que llaman “querer que la tierra te trague”.

Los dos se tomaron de las manos nuevamente, con suavidad pero a la vez con cierta fortaleza. Si apretaban un poco más sus manos a lo mejor podrían asegurar el efecto de compartir el mismo sueño, eso fue lo último que pensaron cuando por fin el sueño les venció y durmieron con una tranquilidad envidiable.

 

•☆•

 

Era de mañana, probablemente las 10:27. Iris Ashbery, la capitana de la unidad de investigación del cuerpo de policía, había ido en busca del capitán Neil Masefield como del vice-capitán Brett Graves, dragones que ella admira demasiado y que considera que son modelos a seguir. Le pareció extraño no encontrar a ninguno de los dos en sus respectivas oficinas, ellos nunca llegan tarde, siempre llegan a la hora e incluso puedan llegar antes que todas las demás personas pertenecientes al cuerpo de policía. 

Tocó la puerta de la entrada, nada, ¡y eso que la había tocado con mucha fuerza! ¿Tal vez estarían durmiendo? En ese caso, aunque le provocara cierta pena hacer esto porque sabe que los dos trabajan demasiado y que incluso deberían de dedicarse un día para descansar, quería evitarles que se les acumulara trabajo por lo que decidió sí o sí entrar para despertarlos.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, voló hasta el techo y pensó en ingresar a la casa como lo haría Santa Claus, pero si se llegaba a atorar provocaría un desastre mucho más grande al intentar salir… La cabeza le estaba doliendo de pensar por dónde entraría, solamente le quedaba tirar para abajo la puerta.

\- Perdón por esto… ¡Perdón por esto, capitán Neil y vice-capitán Brett! – Gritó Iris mientras tiraba la puerta de la entrada de su lugar y esta caía al suelo, ya vería luego como se las arreglaría con los dos, probablemente sería el vice-capitán Brett quien más se molestaría con ella…

Antes de entrar, miró por los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que la estuviera viendo y entró a la casa, levantó la puerta y la apoyó contra una pared. La dragón rubia buscó las escaleras y subió por ellas, sabía que sus habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso, había analizado la casa. Primero fue a la habitación del dragón sombra, para su sorpresa no se encontraba en su cama… Fue raro, eso le transmitió miedo, ¿y si se había despertado? Podría estar escondiéndose para luego regañarla severamente, ¡qué miedo! Ella no quería enfrentarse ante la ira del vice-capitán.

Solamente quedaba la habitación del capitán Neil Masefield.

Fue con pasos que imitaban a los de un ninja siendo sigiloso hasta que llegó a la puerta del dormitorio del dragón inmortal, la abrió de forma silenciosa y lo que vio le sorprendió mucho más que cuando no encontró a nadie en la cama del dragón sombra.

La razón de eso era porque el vice-capitán estaba durmiendo junto al lado del capitán. Se acercó a la cama, ambos estaban tomados de las manos e incluso estaban bastante juntos, tal vez no pegados hasta el punto de considerar que se estaban abrazando, pero sí juntos…

Iris no sabía qué pensar, Iris no sabía qué hacer. Había llegado con la idea firme de que los despertaría sí o sí, pero es que ella no esperaba esta situación… ¡¿Realmente debía de despertarlos?! ¡¿Debería de simplemente irse?! ¡¿Cuáles serían sus reacciones al ver que ella los había visto de esta forma?! ¡¡No sabía qué hacer y pensar ya le estaba desesperando mucho!! ¡¡¡Y el trabajo de los dos!!!

La mejor idea sería simplemente irse y hacer como que no había visto nada, sí, definitivamente era la decisión correcta, ya vería qué haría con el trabajo de los capitanes. Ella no sabía qué podrían haber hecho durante la noche y se negaba rotundamente a dejar que su curiosidad le consumiera como para ponerse a analizarlos… Esto sería un secreto entre ella y los capitanes, secreto del cual ellos no tendrían ni idea. Iris se prometió a si misma que apoyaría por completo la relación de los dos, ¡sí! ¡¡¡Ella los apoyaría en todo!!!

Salió de la habitación del capitán Neil, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras, cuando ya había avanzado dos pasos fuera de la casa se preguntó de repente por qué no tenían puertas… Recordó que ella la había echado para abajo, bueno, parece que tendrá que quedarse un rato más para poder arreglarla, pero, ¿cómo se arregla una puerta? Tendría que descubrir eso a una velocidad extremadamente rápida si quería evitar algún problema con los… Tortolitos.

En ese momento, Iris deseó ser un dragón sombra como el vice-capitán Brett para no haber tenido que hacer eso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí todo esto es un día y todavía no puedo creerlo.  
> Perdón si alguno de los personajes llegan a ser muy OOC.


End file.
